He Hit and He Ran
by DarkestEnvy
Summary: Later, Sollux would regret running from the person he loved most. But for now, he could keep running.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. So, this is a HUMANSTUCK fanfiction. c: So they're all humans.

Warnings: Involve

s yaoi, explicit material, cursing, ect, ect, ect. Translation? Not for kiddies.

Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

* * *

><p>~*~Chapter One~*~<p>

Eridan Ampora walked down the sidewalk, his purple sneakers scuffing against the concrete. A frown was deep on his face, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't bother to brush his mahogany hair out of his chestnut eyes. What was the point, really? It would just fall back, and then he'd have to repeat the process over and over.

He frowned deeper, pausing at the edge of the sidewalk. He stared down at the road, eyes looking at the blueish black pavement. He bit down on his lower lip, teeth gnawing at the tender flesh. Blood beaded on his lip and he lapped it up deftly. He shuddered gently at the bitter taste then looked up, seeing if there were any cars approaching.

The coast was clear- or it at least seemed to be, so he stepped out, head ducking again as he surveyed the ground with great interest. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes momentarily. A moment was all that was needed.

A blaring horn, the screeching of tires and a frightened yell snapped Eridan out of his pity party. He jerked his head up, chestnut eyes wide as he took in the sight of a car running towards him rapidly. He put his arms up to shield his frail body.

It wasn't enough.

* * *

><p>Sollux Captor was waiting.<p>

Waiting outside the hospital room for a guy he didn't even know the name of- was it Eri? Eric? Edgar? Maybe that was it.- with an expression that spoke of both worry and guilt. Mainly guilt though.

Because even though he didn't know the name of they guy he had hit- and possible killed-, Sollux Captor was a good person. And good people feel guilty about things like that.

He exhaled slowly, closing his bright blue and dark amber eyes. He ran a lithe hand through his honey-blonde hair, frowning deeply. He leaned against the wall, crossing his legs and tapping one red sneakered foot in slight impatience. He wished he could just know how much he had hurt this guy and get it over with.

Of all things, Sollux Captor was _not_ a patient person.

Eventually, the white door opened, and a nurse dressed in starched white cotton came out, looking grim. "Sollux Captor?" she asked slowly, boredly almost.

"Yeth?" He asked quietly, looking up. He frowned as the word came out with a lisp. He really, really hated his lisp... But he really did hope that this... Edgar? Person was alright. Even if he barely knew him. And didn't care to know him further.

"Are you here to see Mr. Ampora?"

"_Who?"_

"Mr. Ampora? Eridan Ampora?"

"Um... yes. I think so." Might as well guess. If it wasn't the right person, he could just excuse himself for something or the other. The nurse nodded gravely.

"Follow me."

Sollux followed diligently, a deep frown etched on his face. His mismatched red and blue sneakers clomped loudly on the polished, soft lime green tiles of the hospital corridor. The nurse looked back at him agitatedly, and he slowed his footsteps in an attempt to be more quiet.

Before long, they reached a room with the number 185 etched on it.

"Go right in." the nurse said, opening the door with a soft click. Sollux strode into the dim room. Seated at the bed, half-asleep, was a battered and bruised Eridan Ampora.

Sollux frowned. His heterochromic eyes searched the bruised face, and his teeth dug into his lower lip.

"Um... Eridan?" he asked slowly.

"W-what?" the boy stuttered, frowning slightly. His perfect white teeth dug into his lower lip, and he scowled slightly at the blonde boy in front of him.

"Oh... Tho it ith you." the blonde said darkly, turning his head away. As much he hated to admit it to himself... This guy? He was adorable. A messy yet perfect mop of mahogany hair with purple bangs; large, expressive chestnut eyes with thick black lashes framing them; high cheekbones with a permanent rosy tint to them that accentuated his thin, ovalish face. His fair skin tone. His thick-framed, douchey yet somehow adorable glasses were perched on his perfectly shaped nose. Sollux exhaled.

_Get a grip._ He commanded himself. _Say something intelligent. _"Tho... thorry for hitting you in my car..." He winced. Yikes. That sounded... Awful.

Eridan winced as well, though probably in pain, not disgust at his stupidity. "Yeah. It hurt. A lot." he said, frowning deeply. "And I do expect you to pay for all these damages."

Sollux was snapped out of his reverie. "Wait, what?" he asked, shock registering across his face.

"Well, of course." Eridan said, like they were talking about the price of bread. "You _did_hit me... And you _did_ cause me a lot of pain..." he said, trailing off and looking expectantly at Sollux.

"No. I'm not going to. It'th your own damn fault for going out in the road when the thtop thymbol was clearly dithplayed." he snapped, his lisp worsening. Perhaps he was overreacting. Perhaps.

"Hmph. Well, maybe, if you weren't such a shitty driver, we would be in this mess." Eridan said coolly, "Maybe _you_ wouldn't be in this mess. Or, most importantly, maybe _I_ wouldn't be in this mess."

"Most importantly?" Goddamn, just who did this douche think he was? Sollux gritted his teeth in anger. "Lithen, pal. I don't know who the _fuck_ you think you are, but I am not a thitty driver."

"Wait. A _thitty_ driver? _Thitty?_" Eridan let out a laugh. "Are you serious? I believe it's pronounced shitty."

"Mind your own Goddamn buthineth." Sollux snapped.

"Hmph. I think I'd like you to leave now. But I'll be contacting you soon enough." Eridan said coldly. "Because I intend for you to pay." he said coldly, turning his nose up. Sollux clenched his fists tighter, nails digging into his palm. He resisted the impulse to walk over there and smack this prick across the face.

"Fine." he said in an equally cold tone. He turned around and strode towards the door. "But I am _not_ paying for your thitty mithaketh." he said darkly, walking out and slamming the door.

He stomped down the hallway, enraged. Just who the fuck did this Eridan think he was? He gritted his teeth, fuming.

He was not going to be paying for repairs.

...Even if he did feel a bit attracted to this person.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I feel very honoured that I have reviews and subscribers already! ^/^ Thank you so much~ 3 I personally thought the last chapter was a tad rushed, but thank you so much~

_Architects_ belongs to Rise Against

* * *

><p>Sollux Captor was home.<p>

Home was a sanctuary.

Nobody could hurt you... Nobody.

That was what his mother always told him when he was but a small child.

Of course, he was older now, so such fantasies and stupid ideas were behind him, but every so often, it was nice to imagine that, yes, maybe, just maybe, you _were_ completely safe at home.

A small smile tugged at his lips, dispersed quickly when he cast his glasses off onto the nightstand and flopped down on the bed, sighing in what could either be annoyance, anger, or maybe both. Probably both.

He put his hands over his face, sighing loudly into them.

How, how, how had this happened?

The same question must've echoed through his mind for the last hour that he had been home.

How?

How had he hit that pompous Eridan douche? Had he had too much to drink? Goddammit, he had told Gamzee that he should've had liquor... But the constantly-stoned teenager had a way with convincing people...

How?

How the hell was he in this mess? It was _not_ his fault that Eridan had decided to go prancing out in the middle of the street like a drunk gazelle...

_How?_

How the hell was he going to pay for this? He barely had enough to pay for his college dorm room, nevermind Eridan's medical bills. That annoying hipster was probably living it up there, ordering the most expensive food, getting cable TV, making sure his sheets were starched and probably Egyptian cotton.

Dear Lord, he did _not_ have the money for this. He groaned into his hands again. He was in a helluva lot of trouble, and this time, neither mom or dad was there to help him out. Neither of them. He was on his own this time. He rolled over, eyes locking onto the bright red neon numbers of his digital clock. _1 in the morning..._

Dear Lord he needed sleep. He was exhausted, worn out from Eridan bitching at him- that hipster had called him five times since he had gotten home- and from the fact that he had been in a traumatic car crash too.

But nope, nobody gave a rat's ass that he was traumatized. ...Okay, he wasn't traumatized. He wasn't effected in the slightest from this, save for the fact that Eridan was being a royal prick about this whole thing. Nope, he was dandy as a daisy. But what if he _was_ traumatized? Nobody gave a rat's ass to even check, because, as far as the medical community was concerned, if he wasn't injured, he wasn't effected. Not even psychologically.

He tugged off his shirt and his pants, leaving on his boxers and socks after kicking off his mismatched shoes. He burrowed under the red and blue plaid sheets, sighing slowly. The blankets matted against his spiked blonde hair, and he was quickly running out of fresh air.

He popped his head out of the blankets, taking in deep breaths. Oh sweet Jesus that was good. He inhaled a couple more times, filling his lungs with the fresh, cool apartment air. He ducked back under the blankets after a moment, only sticking his slightly nubby nose out. His eyes fluttered shut and he yawned deeply.

He'd sleep now. Sleep was a good thing. It helped clear his mind and help him forget.

He'd visit Eridan tomorrow.

Maybe.

If only to see that adorable bastard again.

* * *

><p>It was noon before Sollux finally decided to drag himself out of bed. He stumbled into the kitchenette, got a quick breakfast of black coffee and dry cereal, and drove nonchalantly towards the hospital, singing along- off-key, of course- to the radio. He arrived at the hospital before too long, right in the middle of the chorus of Rise Against's Architects. He exhaled slowly, turning off the car and climbing out, running a hand through his still-matted honey blonde hair.<p>

He walked inside, checked in, and got the okay to see Eridan again. He strode into the room quietly, suddenly feeling nervous. He shook the feeling off, walking into the room as though he owned it.

"You wanted to thee me?" He asked dryly, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He had a feeling this would last a while.

Eridan yawned broadly, shaking his head. "Yes. I did because we need to discuss the issues of your... _payment_." He said this last part in a silky voice that made Sollux want to tear his head off.

"Okay. Tho what? What do I have to pay for then?" he asked darkly, wanting to get this over with.

"Hospital bills, and my rent for the days I'm out of school." he said.

"Woah woah woah wait. _Wait._" Sollux held up his hands, looking dirtily at Eridan. "There ith no fucking way I am paying for your thupid rent. It's your own goddamn fault we're in thith meth in the firtht plathe, tho I am not paying for that, of all thingth. I'll pay for the hothpital billth, I gueth, but _not_ for your goddamn rent."

"Hmph. If you wish to behave that way, then I'll see your ass in court." Eridan said dirtily.

"Ha. Ath if you can thue for a thing like that."

"Oh, I can. And I will." he said smugly. "If you haven't noticed," he said, suddenly obtaining a regal air, "I am of... how should I put this nicely... A more... _elite_, let's say, level than you."

"More _elite?_" Was Eridan fucking kidding?

"Yes."

"...Holy thit you're an athhole." he muttered.

"Exc_uuuuuuu_se me." Eridan said, drawing the word out like a preppy teenager. "I'm merely trying to get you to pay what you need to."

"Well, you can kith that hope goodbye, becauthe that ith _not_ happening, I can tell you that." Sollux snapped.

"Oh, you say that now, but I have my ways of getting people to fold."

...Did Sollux detect... sultriness beneath that? He shook it off, deciding he had mistook dark threats for sultriness.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you thay." He said, standing up suddenly.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Eridan demanded, sitting up suddenly, glaring at Sollux.

"Away. From you. Anywhere. But here." he said darkly, striding to the door. He had had _enough_ of Eridan's bullshit, at least for one day. "I'll be back whenever."

"You'd better be or I'll drag your sorry ass to court Sollux Captor, do you fucking hear me, I sai-" Sollux slammed the door behind him, cutting him off.

That was enough headache for one day.

He rubbed his temples, trying to fight back the rapidly approaching headache.

He sighed in agitation.

This was getting him absolutely fucking nowhere.

Goddammit.

And Eridan was still adorable.


End file.
